What to Make of It?
by Strifekun
Summary: No one is sure what to make of it. Atton/Exile, Mira


Title: What to Make of it?  
Author/Artist: strifekun  
Pairing: Atton/Exile  
Fandom: Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 2  
Theme: 30kisses 14) radio-cassette player  
Warnings: slight language, original characters  
Disclaimer: As much as I love KOTOR2, I didn't make it.

---------

Searching the ruins of Korribans' Academy, Mira, Atton, and the Exile stumble upon a hidden room. Blowing the door open, they see the remains of what looks like some sort of teaching Holo; it seems that when the door was blown open, the holo was destroyed. Feeling a little disappointed, they scanned around the room, taking in some of the strange devices in the room.

"What is all of this stuff," Mira asks. She walks around the sides of the room, occasionally stopping to dust off a piece of equipment and inspecting it.

Atton walked up to another section of the wall and picked up a device with a couple buttons on it, three dials, and a small screen with some numbers on it. It also looked like it could open too, but Atton decided not to worry about that now. He noticed some small rectangular things beside it.

"Hey guys. This looks like it still works." Mira and the Exile walked over and peered at the item in his hand. The Exile picked it up out of Attons' hand, so she and Mira could inspect it as closely as Atton had before.

"Do you think those small rectangular things go into this, some how?" Exile asked. "But how would you open it?"

"Well," Mira replied, "how about you try pressing some of those buttons. They have to have some purpose for that contraption."

And so the Exile did. She pressed the button 'we' recognize as the play button, and nothing happened. She also tried the stop, pause, rewind, and fast forward buttons, and none of those worked either. She finally pressed the open button, and the front compartment popped open.

"Atton, hand me those things you're holding," Exile asked.

"Uh, sure." Atton handed over what 'we' know as tapes, still looking at the small contraption in some sort of awe.

Exile attempted to place the tape in, but she unfortunately put it in the wrong way. So after trying to jam it in the wrong way once more, for good measure, she turned it the other way and it slid in. She lightly pushed in the open compartment, hoping it would close that way, and it did. She went through the series of buttons again, until she hit the play, and it turned on.

[ "Yeah, so hey! Stop that silly. giggle"

"Hey! That thing records voices. Neat!" Atton spoke up in glee.

"Shh." The two females shushed him.

[ "So, this is a recording of me and my friend Leon, for our oh-so-cool radio station!" "Hey. Alice, you know you should introduce who you are! I mean, we probably have first time listeners here!" "Oh, right, how forgetful of me! Yup. So my name is Alice, and this is," "Leon." "We are two somewhat weird kids who are doing this radio show, where chaos ensues!" "Yes, that's correct. This is our radio show, so what we say goes!" "Yup Yup!" "Though you can't see us, we've been dared by Becker," "Dumb-ass." "As I was saying, our good friend Becker dared us to kiss." "No, he dared me to kiss you, and I wouldn't be doing this unless I wasn't also bribed with a twenty dollar bill!" "You're getting paid to kiss me!" "Oh shut up, and let's get this over with!" smooch "Ah! Finally, now come here you loser. Becker, don't you run away from me! Damn it Becker, you owe me twenty bucks! You loser come back her!" "Well, now that Alice has run off to chase our semi-co-host, we, sadly, have to end this show. This is Leon, signing off!" click

"What do you suppose we should make of this?" Atton asked.

"I have no clue," the Exile answered. "But maybe we should take it back with us to the ship and maybe Disciple could help us figure out what it is. I've never seen a device like this, and the Sith having something like this; it might help us figure out where these Sith are coming from!"

"Sure," Atton murmured, "Disciple is oh-so wonderful and smart."

Mira glared at Atton, the Exile out of hearing range, the 'device' and 'tapes' in hand. "You know," Mira spoke up. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel? It would save everyone a lot of trouble you know!" With that, Mira walked off leaving Atton behind. Atton could be such an ass sometimes.


End file.
